Interstellar Bounty Hunter
225px |strength = 4 |health = 4 |cost = 4 |set = Galactic |rarity = Legendary |class = Beastly |tribe = Science Pirate Zombie |trait = Hunt, Frenzy |ability = When this destroys a Plant, draw a card. |flavor text = If you have a bounty on your head, she won't stop until she eats your brains. It's not personal. It's just business.}} Interstellar Bounty Hunter is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. She costs 4 to play and has 4 /4 . She has the Hunt and Frenzy traits, and her ability draws a card every time she destroys a plant. Origins She is based on a bounty hunter, a person who captures fugitives and criminals for a monetary reward. Her name and appearance may be a reference to the Bounty Hunter position in the ''Star Wars'' universe, as many of them have appeared in the series. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Science Pirate Zombie *'Traits: Hunt', Frenzy *'Ability:' When this destroys a Plant, draw a card. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description If you have a bounty on your head, she won't stop until she eats your brains. It's not personal. It's just business. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With While she has average stats for a 4-brain card, her Frenzy and Hunt traits make her a well-rounded fighter for mid-game. However, Interstellar Bounty Hunter's true value comes from her ability to draw cards, which the Beastly class dearly needs, especially if they wish to use Dino-Roar abilities to their fullest (aside from Immorticia). Even if she gets destroyed during combat, you will still draw a card if she succeeds in destroying the plant. She will also pressure your opponent to play more aggressively, as anything that can't destroy her in one attack or withstand one attack will just result in an extra card for you and extra damage for them. Any Beastly hero can use her to great effect, due to their natural access to boosting cards like Loudmouth and Vitamin Z, as well as stat-degrading ones like Nibble and Extinction Event. Due to the nature of this zombie, she will always engage in combat each turn as long as your opponent plays an offensive plant. While 4 health on turn 4 isn't something to underestimate, it isn't remarkably high either. This means an unboosted Interstellar Bounty Hunter will only last a couple of rounds of combat unless your opponent plays very defensively. Therefore, keeping her health high should be your top priority if you want to keep her alive for longer and draw more cards. Interstellar Bounty Hunter benefits very well with her tribes' synergy cards. Being a zombie whose purpose is to dish out as much damage and destroy as many plants as possible, the strength boost from Zombot Drone Engineer and the bonus attack via Gadget Scientist are very helpful if she is in Immorticia's science deck, especially since the latter allows her to tear through plants without losing any health. Same goes with her pirate tribe; boosts her when she hurts your opponent, which won't be hard thanks to her Frenzy trait, while can give her the Strikethrough trait, allowing her to hit your opponent twice if she gets to destroy a plant, on top of boosting her stats combined with Swashbuckler Zombie. As for the other heroes, The Smash can increase her health by using cards like Camel Crossing or Cone Zone, heal her with Medic, or downright protect her with Escape through Time to increase her survivability, and thus, the effectiveness of her ability to draw cards. While the Beastly class already has cards that boost health (and strength), the ones in the class are cheaper, although the ones that are don't boost strength. Electric Boogaloo, however, doesn't have any real synergy with her. Any cards that can destroy Interstellar Bounty Hunter are her weaknesses, examples being instant-kills, bonus attacks, and Freezing. Play accordingly depending on what hero and deck you are up against. Against Her stats are identical to Drum Major, but her traits and ability make her a dangerous enemy to face. Her Hunt trait can allow the plant hero to manipulate her for an easy victory in some situations, but most of the time, it will be more of a benefit for the zombie hero due to her ability. The best thing to counter her is by using instant-kill cards against her such as , Shamrocket, or . If playing as a hero, her raw stats make her vulnerable to . Briar Rose in a flower deck can take care of this zombie quickly. Cards that lower her stats like Water Balloons can also lower the likelihood of her activating her ability. As a hero, you can Freeze or Bounce her to stall for a turn. heroes have access to high-health Team-Up plants for protection to nullify her ability. Be careful of extra brains for tricks, though, as if boosting tricks like Vitamin Z are used on her, she could possibly tear through both plants and draw 2 cards, as well as do damage to you, resulting in a major disadvantage. You can also play glass cannons to destroy her. However, just be warned that she will still give a card to your opponent, even during combat. High-health tanks such as can stall her, but because she has the Hunt trait, play your plants carefully. Gallery InterstellarBountyHunterStat.jpg|Interstellar Bounty Hunter's statistics InterstellarBountyHunterCard.png|Interstellar Bounty Hunter's card InterstellarBountyHunterGrayedCard.jpg|Interstellar Bounty Hunter's grayed out card GalacticBountyHunterCardImage.png|Interstellar Bounty Hunter's card image BountyHunter.png|Interstellar Bounty Hunter's textures BountyHunterHD.png|HD Interstellar Bounty Hunter IBHHunt.png|Interstellar Bounty Hunter activating her Hunt trait mybigwaifubountyhunter.jpg|Gigantic Interstellar Bounty Hunter tinted gray due to two glitches at once InterstellarBountyHunterfrozen.png|Interstellar Bounty Hunter frozen Two Traits IBH.png|Interstellar Bounty Hunter with a star icon on her strength BountyHunted.jpeg|Interstellar Bounty Hunter destroyed IBH Shamrocket.jpeg|Shamrocket being played on Interstellar Bounty Hunter giant ibh.jpg|Gigantic Interstellar Bounty Hunter due to a glitch IBHAttacking.jpg|Interstellar Bounty Hunter attacking IBHFrenzyDenied.jpg|Interstellar Bounty Hunter's bonus attack being disabled by Wing-Nut's ability InterstellaerBountyHunterHealthStrength.jpg|Interstellar Bounty Hunter with 4 /4 Trivia *There was a glitch where that if she destroyed a plant while she also got destroyed, she would not give the player a card. This was later fixed. Category:Science cards Category:Pirate cards Category:Frenzy cards Category:Hunt cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies